Raising the stakes
by Illusions-chan
Summary: A violent storm. One apartment. Two occupants. And the arrival of chibiangels and chibidevils. Isn't chess fun?


Disclaimer - RK belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. The chibis, however, are mine!

* * *

**Raising the stakes**

Misao sighed as it rained harder. Now it was certain that she wouldn't be meeting Kaoru and Megumi at the club. Seeing nothing else to do, she booted up her computer.

"Might as well chat," she muttered dejectedly. Clicking around, she waited for the log-on to finish only to receive a "NO SERVICE" message.

"What the fuck!"

* * *

Aoshi rolled his eyes as his roommate screeched from the other side of the apartment. He could understand though. Misao was like an energizer battery. She just kept going. She needed something to do. Sighing, he got up and stepped out of his room.

"Might as well see what has her screaming now."

* * *

Misao groaned as she laid her head down on the table. This sucked. Correction, this fucking sucked.

_"You could read a book or something,"_ a tiny voice suggested from her right shoulder. Misao looked up to glare at a naked chibi version of herself with snow white wings and a golden halo.

_"Pfft! Are you stupid? I say we get the hell outta here!"_ Misao turned to her other shoulder to see another naked chibi version of herself, this time with horns, a tail, and a trident. Misao groaned even louder.

"That's it! I know I'm crazy when I start seeing freakishly undeveloped naked versions of myself!"

_"Hey!"_

_"Hey!"_

"Misao? Is everything alright?" Misao looked up to see the love of her life, the bane of her existence, and her freakishly oblivious, but still ridiculous sexy roommate. She sighed again.

"Everything's fine Aoshi-sama," she finally replied. The male just eyed her carefully before turning around and leaving. "I need help," the itachi muttered as she went back to resting her head on her desk.

* * *

Aoshi walked into their shared meager kitchen and stared around. Seeing nothing else, he grabbed a pot and filled it water.

_"Tea? Ah, that's looks lovely. Maybe you should give some to Misao. It might help her get rid of some tension."_ Aoshi cocked an eyebrow at his own naked chibi angel that was an exact replica of him.

_"Oh yeah! That's gonna help,"_ a sarcastic jibe came from his other shoulder. _"You know what she needs,"_ it began in a more pleased tone. _"A good, hard bang! You know all.."_ The chibi devil cut off abruptly as Aoshi glared at it pointedly. He glared back, sulking as Angel-Aoshi smirked at him. _"It'd help you too,"_ he muttered darkly after a moment.

"BLOODY HELL!" Aoshi rolled his eyes as Angel-Aoshi sighed and Devil-Aoshi just shrugged.

_"I'm telling you, a good bang would help you both so much. You have no idea!"

* * *

_

"Piece of crap!" Misao glared at the screen, shooting daggers at the AI player. She smirked then as it fell straight into her trap. Cackling, she clicked her mouse and cheered as she hit "Checkmate." A small screen popped up then.

"ARRGGHH! WHAT DOES IT MEAN 'ILLEGAL MOVE'?" She glared and x-ed the program. The door then opened to reveal Aoshi. She sweat-dropped as her chibi versions went all starry-eyed. "Hi Aoshi-sama," she greeted.

"What were you screaming about?"

_"You."_

_"You." _Misao glared at her chibi versions before smiling up at the male.

"The chess game on my computer. It accused me a committing an illegal move." Inwardly, Misao decided to count down from three to one. Exactly at one, a black eyebrow raised up questioningly.

"I see." Angel-Misao then gasped.

_"Why don't you play a game with Aoshi-sama?"_ she asked excitedly. Misao stared at her for a moment before Devil-Misao cackled evilly.

_"I have a better idea. Strip chess!"_ Misao stared at the devil before breaking out in a smile. _"That's my girl!"_

"But it doesn't really matter. I mean, the AI is so ridiculously stupid. Way to easy to beat!" Misao commented, still smiling.

* * *

_"I don't like the look of that smile,"_ Angel-Aoshi muttered. _"She's planning something!"_ Aoshi stared down at him before staring back at Misao. He smirked then.

"Why don't we play a game, Misao?" Both Devil and Angel gaped at Aoshi as he waited for Misao's answer. Devil-Aoshi smirked.

_"Oh! Kin-ky!"_ He cackled then, laughing like a maniac. _"Fore-pla-ay!"_

"But a normal chess game would be boring Aoshi-sama. Why don't we raise the stakes?" Misao asked innocently.

"Oh? And just how?" Her smile widened.

"Strip Chess. Every time you lose a piece, you lose an article of clothing." Both Devil and Angel gaped again. Aoshi, however, smirked.

"And every time you are checked, you lose another article," he added.

"Deal."

"Deal." They shook on it, both of them smirking. Devil-Aoshi broke out his trance then.

_"I knew you had it in you! Good job sonny!"

* * *

_

Devil-Misao cackled as Misao set up the chessboard on the coffee table. Angel-Misao, however, sat there sulking.

_"I don't think this is a good idea,"_ she commented.

_"Ah shaddup! Whadda you know?"_ Devil-Misao asked, and then hiccupped. Misao then frowned down at her.

"Great. Even my chibi versions have no tolerance!"

"What was that Misao?" Misao turned around to face Aoshi and smiled.

"Nothing! Shall we choose?" He nodded, pulling out an old yen piece and handing it to her.

"Heads." Misao smiled and flipped the coin.

_"Rig it!"_ Devil-Misao ordered.

"Looks like I'm black," she commented with a smile.

* * *

_"This is running slow! Why haven't either of you lost any clothes yet?"_ Devil-Aoshi fumed as he stared at the board.

_"That's because he's regaining his senses!"_ Angel-Aoshi replied. Both turned back to the board then. Aoshi then smirked as he stared down at it. Picking up his bishop, he knocked out the black rook. He then looked up at Misao. She nodded and pulled off her belt, throwing it to the side.

_"Oh yeah! Coming back to his senses, isn't he?" _Aoshi smirked even wider as he picked off a pawn.

**Off went a sock, revealing hot turquoise toes.**

And there went another pawn.

**Off came a wrist band.**

Her knight then fell.

**Off came her sweater.

* * *

**

_"Come on! We're losing!"_ Devil-Misao glared at Misao as she bit her cheek. The chibi glared at the male sitting across from them and then sat down, sulking.

_"I told you this wasn't going to work,"_ Angel-Misao replied. The two shot daggers at each other until Misao suddenly grinned. She picked off Aoshi's bishop then and stared up at him. He nodded and pulled off a sock.

_"FINALLY!"_ Devil-Misao cheered. Misao, meanwhile, kept grinning.

There went a pawn.

**The other sock was pulled off.**

A rook fell then.

**Off came his belt.**

A knight captured.

**Off came his slacks.

* * *

**

The door flew open then as a tall rooster stared in. Misao sat there dressed in her panties, bra, scarf and one sock. Aoshi, on the other side, had on a singlet, boxers, shirt, tie, and a watch.

"What the fuck? EWWW!" Two heads of black hair then popped over his shoulder.

"Go Misao-chan!" A cackling Tanuki and Kitsune cheered. Sanosuke grabbed them, pulling them away as Kenshin smiled at them.

"Gomen!" The door slammed shut then.

"They're obviously drunk," Misao commented.

"Aa."

"Anyway, your move."

* * *

Misao stared at Aoshi frowning. They were in a dead lock, and she didn't know what to do.

_"Cheat."_ Misao stared down at Devil-Misao who only gave her a dry look. Sighing, Misao turned back to the game.

* * *

Aoshi smirked as he watched Misao struggle.

_"Come on! End this now!"_ Devil-Aoshi screeched angrily. He then turned back to ogling Misao. She reached out then and set down her bishop.

_"What the hell?"

* * *

_

_"What the hell was that?"_ Angel-Misao screeched. Misao just shrugged.

"I couldn't do anything else." Devil-Misao then cackled.

_"Don't worry about it kid."_

_"Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it? He's gonna see that, you moron!"_ Devil-Misao glared at the screaming Angel-Misao. They then attacked each other, rolling around clawing and screeching. Misao rolled her eyes, turning back to the game.

* * *

Devil-Aoshi and Angel-Aoshi were stunned.

_"She just cheated!"_ Angel-Aoshi finally called out. _"You have to call that!"_

_"Damn right,"_ Devil-Aoshi snapped. _"And then off goes that bra!"_ he added gleefully.

* * *

"That was cheating Misao," Aoshi commented.

"Who says?" She replied back angrily. He then narrowed his eyes.

"I do."

"Oh?" Misao asked, standing up and staring down at the male. Aoshi stood up as well then.

"Change your move, Misao," he whispered, looming over her.

"Make me." Aoshi's mouth quirked then.

* * *

Two chibi-angels and two chibi-devils watched in shock as Aoshi practically raped Misao's mouth.

_"Woo! That's my boy!"_ Devil-Aoshi cheered.

_"I can't believe him!"_ Devil Aoshi glared at his angel counterpart before cackling.

* * *

_"Yes! Who's good? Who's good?"_ Devil-Misao cheered as she danced around. Her angel counterpart meanwhile just stared horrified.

_"I must have entered the twilight zone,"_ she finally muttered. Suddenly, the two watched as Aoshi picked up Misao walked into his room, locking the door behind him, leaving behind two chibi-Aoshi's.

* * *

Devil-Aoshi stared at Devil-Misao and then smirked.

_"You get him. I get her."_

_"Deal!"_

The next morning, Aoshi and Misao would be waking up to not one, but two devil versions of themselves!

* * *

**OWARI**

(A/N): hahah... Gotta love chibi versions! Leave a review!

Big thank-you along with cake and cookies to Zelianyu for beta-ing this for me! Arigatou!


End file.
